


Un mes

by BlueDreamsSM



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon, Boys In Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDreamsSM/pseuds/BlueDreamsSM





	Un mes

Sostenía la gruesa manguera entre sus manos y soportaba la presión del agua salir haciendo contrapeso con sus piernas, varios de sus compañeros de trabajo le ayudaban en aquella labor mientras que otros tantos evacuaban el edificio y ayudaban a las personas. El incendio se había producido en las cocinas de un famoso restaurant de la ciudad y se había propagado por toda la construcción. Llevaban en la labor horas, pero al fin le estaban ganando a las llamas.

Su cuerpo se sentía agotado y la mente fatigada cuando acabaron con el incendio. Como siempre, era él el que se encargaba de gran parte del trabajo físico pesado, lo cual no le molestaba porque sus amigos se apoyaban en él. Pero ese día se sentía inusualmente agotado.

Tomó descanso unos minutos sentado en el borde de la acera, apoyando su cabeza en las manos, los codos en las rodillas que temblaban y con los ojos cerrados. Al menos no había habido ningún muerto ni herido, eso ya era motivo por el cual alegrarse; aunque sí había escuchado que uno de los trabajadores del lugar vivía en la parte trasera y se había quedado sin casa. Lamentable.

De pronto algo frío tocó su hombro y exaltado miró en esa dirección. A su lado se había sentado un joven de tal vez su misma edad, con la tez blanca y similar a la porcelana, un cabello sedoso de un negro azabache tan brillante que parecía que tenía reflejos azulados y por último, algo que hipnotizó a Makoto: ojos de un índigo con tonos de cobalto que parecían estar más cansados que él.

El chico volvió a tocarle con una botella de agua y el bombero agradeció el gesto y la tomó gustoso con una sonrisa. Bebió de un solo sorbo todo el contenido de la botella y suspiró más aliviado cuando la terminó.

—¿Trabajabas ahí? —señaló al restaurant. No había que ser un genio para suponer aquello, el chico a su lado, con un gesto serio asintió. Y a pesar de que parecía indiferente al hecho de que su principal fuente de trabajo había desaparecido, Makoto vio un destello en lo profundo de su mirada. —¿Eras el cocinero?

La mirada azulada se concentró en él, el chico seguía vistiendo su delantal, llevaba el gorro y el delantal en la mano, por lo que la única respuesta que recibió en esta ocasión fue un levantamiento de cejas.

—Supongo que es obvio —habló más para sí mismo—, ah, por cierto, muchas gracias. —Movió la botella vacía haciendo referencia a ella.

—No hay nada que agradecer.

Por fin escuchó la voz de él y quedó sorprendido, era profunda pero no ronca, dejaba una sensación cálida en el pecho y estaba seguro de que en un karaoke arrasaría. Antes de que pudiera contestarle, se acercó su capitán de compañía a ellos y ambos se colocaron de pie inmediatamente.

—Tachibana, buen trabajo. —El castaño hizo una breve inclinación en muestra de agradecimiento. —Pero el trabajo aún no ha terminado.

—¡¿Ah?! —Makoto de inmediato comenzó a volver a colocarse el traje anti llamas, pero fue detenido por una sonora carcajada proveniente de su superior.

—No chico, el incendio ya fue controlado completamente, me refería a que tenemos otro tipo de problemas, y creo que tu nos puedes ayudar.

—¿Yo? ¿qué tipo de problema? Si puedo ayudar en algo no se preocupe que lo haré —habló atropelladamente.

—Claro que sí, por eso confiamos todos tanto en ti —dijo el capitán haciendo que Makoto se sonrojara—, ¿vives solo, cierto Tachibana-kun?

—¿E-eeh? —¿a qué venía esa pregunta? —, sí vivo solo acá en un departamento cercano, ¿por qué?

—Perfecto, ¿sería posible que hospedes por un tiempo a la persona que perdió su hogar en el reciente incendio?

—¿Yo? —aquella petición tomó por sorpresa a Makoto, pero de inmediato se repuso y contestó—, si la persona está de acuerdo con eso, no tengo ningún problema. Cualquier cosa para ayudar.

—Muy bien, Tachibana. Eres un amable muchacho de gran corazón.

—N-no es eso —que le dijeran semejantes cumplidos lo hacía sentir incómodo, sentía que no los merecía y que cualquier persona en su lugar haría algo similar o lo mismo—. Y bien, ¿quién es?

Su capitán sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Está a tu lado.

Los ojos color jade se abrieron de sorpresa y se fijaron en el chico a su lado. Volvía a tener una expresión como aburrida, pero soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo y se giró para enfrentarlo. Frente a él, se notaba que era más bajo que Makoto y también mucho más delgado.

—Nanase Haruka —una breve inclinación—, estaré a tu cuidado. Disculpa las molestias.

—Oh, Tachibana Makoto —se inclinó también el castaño.

.

.

.

Ambos chicos entraron en el departamento del bombero. Era un lugar ni muy grande ni muy reducido, pero sí era muy acogedor, tenía muchos adornos y otras tantas fotografías en marcos hechos manualmente.

—Umm… lo siento, pero solo tengo una cama grande y el sofá. Si quieres puedes ir a tomar una ducha mientras yo preparo algo para comer y arreglo la estancia para que puedas dormir.

El azabache asintió y fue a tomar el baño a dónde le había señalado Makoto, el castaño entró a hurtadillas a dejarle toallas limpias y secas y un conjunto de ropa para que pudiera dormir cómodamente. Por la transparencia de la cortina del baño pudo ver el contorno del cuerpo de su invitado y quedó embelesado por su silueta, pero al percatarse de su comportamiento, salió. No quería ser considerado un pervertido.

Calentó un poco de agua y la echó a porción de ramen _“fácil de preparar”,_ dejando la porción de Nanase con unos palillos arriba de la encimera de la cocina. Estaba acabando cuando apareció el chico más bajo con su ropa puesta, provocando que Makoto casi se ahogara con los fideos que ya tenía en su boca.

Haruka se veía… entre sexy y tierno, si es que eso era posible. La ropa le quedaba notoriamente más grande y había tenido que doblar las mangas del polerón y las piernas del pantalón, simplemente adorable. Caminó en su dirección y miró con desgano los fideos instantáneos.

—Desde mañana cocinaré para ti —dijo mientras hundía sus hombros en resignación por la cena de esa noche.

—N-No es necesario que lo hagas, Nanase-kun. Soy yo el que debe proporcionarte algo mejor para comer, pero todo esto me ha pillado de improviso y no tuve tiempo para ir de compras o preparar algo más decente.

—Haru.

—¿Ah? —Tachibana no entendió a lo que se refería.

—Dime solo Haru, con eso está bien. Y por la comida no te preocupes, recuerda que soy cocinero y es, por el momento, la única forma que tengo de pagarte o agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por mí.

El castaño sonrió, en verdad le gustaba ayudar a las personas y no encontraba nada más gratificante cuando las personas le daban las gracias. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y se levantó de la silla.

—Puedes decirme solo Makoto también. E insisto eres mi invitado por el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Eso no será por mucho, en un mes más podré irme de aquí.

—¿Un mes? Oh, no tienes porqué esforzarte tanto, en serio. Ahora iré a tomar yo el baño, por favor ponte cómodo.

Antes de que Haruka pudiera contestarle a aquello, Makoto se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, dejándolo solo y contemplando el resto de la estancia mientras decía lo que se había quedado atorado en su garganta…

—No es eso...

Miró el sofá que en tiempo récord se había convertido en una cama improvisada y fue a sentarse ahí. No. Estaba completamente seguro de que no podía dormir ni 5 minutos en ese lugar, nada le agradaba de ahí, así que tomó la almohada ya dispuesta y unas cuantas mantas y se aventuró al interior del departamento.

Para cuando Tachibana salió de la ducha, vistiendo solo una toalla alrededor de su cadera y fue hasta su habitación para vestirse, se llevó un susto que lo hizo gritar y alertar tal vez a más de un vecino.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Haruka se encontraba tapado en el interior de la cama doble e inmóvil, apenas se veía su rostro y unos cuantos dedos que sobresalían del borde de las sábanas.

—No me gusta dormir en el sillón, y la cama es lo suficiente grande para los dos.

—P-Pero… —la voz de Makoto se escuchaba mucho más chillona que de costumbre.

—Pero nada, no te preocupes que no haré nada. Puedes estar tranquilo.

—No… no eso.

Makoto con un suspiro se resignó, estaba empezando a pensar que Haruka era alguien muy particular y que le costaría un poco de tiempo en entenderlo, de todas formas, no parecía una mala persona. Tomó su pijama y luego de cambiarse en el baño regresó y se acostó rígidamente al lado del azabache.

—B-Buenas noches, Haru-chan.

—Sólo Haru.

.

.

.

Cada día que pasaba se iba acostumbrando más a la actitud y personalidad de su ahora nuevo compañero de departamento, al menos ya tomaba con naturalidad el hecho de dormir juntos todas las noches en la misma cama y ya era un hábito el comer caballa al menos una vez al día. También debía reconocer que los platillos que preparaba Haruka eran exquisitos y que no había comido tan bien desde que vivía con su familia.

El restaurant en donde solía trabajar Haruka comenzó a atender público de manera provisoria en otro local mientras se reconstruía el edificio que se había quemado, pero el azabache insistía a Makoto que en un mes se iría de su lado. Lo que preocupaba enormemente a este.

No sabía cómo hacerle entender a su nuevo amigo que no era ninguna molestia tenerlo en casa. Por el contrario, Makoto creía que se había comenzado a enamorar de él. Algo vergonzoso si consideraba que los dos eran hombres y que no sería bien visto, por el contrario, podría recibir un fuerte rechazo desde la sociedad o Haruka mismo, por lo que decidió guardar más aun sus sentimientos.

Los días siguieron pasando y su convivencia era como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida, lo que no ayudaba en nada a Tachibana a mantener su autocontrol, cada día se enamoraba un poco más, cada día distinguía mejor las expresiones o el brillo de los ojos color cobalto, cada día se iba a dormir con un nudo en la garganta deseando que Haruka no se fuera de su lado.

Una noche llegó mucho más cansado de lo habitual, había tenido que hacer horas extras debido a emergencias de último minuto y que necesitaban la mayor cantidad posible de voluntarios. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una mochila a la entrada, la que contenía las pocas pertenencias que Haru había comenzado a juntar de nuevo.

—¡Haru! —lo llamó mientras entraba apresurado.

—Makoto, llegaste —lo recibió con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo un poco inusual—. Temía que tuviera que irme sin haberme despedido antes de ti.

—Haru —Makoto lo tomó por los hombros, sus sentimientos comenzarían a desbordarse en cualquier momento, al menos quería elegir ese momento—, no es necesario que te vayas, puedes quedarte aquí.

—Makoto, no es como que no quiera, pero es que…

—¡¿Es que qué?! Te lo estoy pidiendo, por favor, quédate conmigo.

—¿M-Makoto? —la voz de Haruka empezaba a escucharse confundida mientras que la de Tachibana se escuchaba cada vez más rota, necesitada y desesperada.

—Me gustas, Haru. Me gustas mucho y no quiero que te alejes de mi lado.

Las manos que momentos antes habían estado aferradas a los fuertes brazos de Makoto en un inútil intento de alejarlos cayeron a los costados del chef. No esperaba escuchar eso, ni siquiera se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

—Makoto, de seguro que estás confundido y de que en verdad no sientes nada por mí.

—¡No me digas lo que siento!

El castaño tomó por el rostro a Haruka y lo acercó hasta tenerlo tan cerca que sus alientos y respiración se convirtió en la misma. Sus labios chocaron y la lengua de Makoto empezó a jugar en la boca de Haruka, quien por un momento cerró los ojos y disfrutó aquel beso. Solo por unos segundos, pues luego volvió a tratar de apartar a Makoto de encima suyo, pero con cada intento de golpe en su pecho, Tachibana lo acercaba más a su propio cuerpo y lo apresaba en sus brazos.

Haruka se sentía confuso, quería que aquello terminara y huir de ese lugar lo antes posible, pero no podía negar que esos labios que lo besaban se sentían mucho más que bien. Una lágrima se escapó del borde de su ojo y cuando estuvo a punto de rendirse, el timbre sonó.

El agarre en él aflojó y Makoto terminó por soltarlo para ir a abrir la puerta. Haru se llevó la mano a la boca y su mirada perdida en el suelo, hasta que escuchó esa voz.

—Hola, ¿Nanase Haruka se encuentra aquí?

—¿S-Sousuke? —el alto moreno en cuanto lo vio sonrió, como si un peso se hubiera ido de su espalda y una inmediata sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Haru. —¡Sousuke!

Sus piernas avanzaron solas hasta encontrarse de frente al hombre que llevaba puesto todavía un uniforme de policía, ambas miradas con distintos tonos del azul se encontraron y brillaron. El tiempo se había detenido para ellos, pero no para el castaño que estaba observando anonadado la escena.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó un tanto confuso Makoto.

—M-Makoto… él es Yamazaki Sousuke, oficial de policía y… mi novio —reconoció un avergonzado Haru—. La razón por la que debía irme hoy día era que él llegaba a la ciudad y volvería a vivir con él.

Un balde de agua fría cayó arriba de Tachibana. El hombre frente suyo era más alto que él y llevaba muy bien el uniforme policial, su semblante era serio, pero tenía algo que le daba la impresión de ser buena persona, además de su aspecto varonil que lo convertía en un hombre guapo. Y era el novio de Haru.

—No… no entiendo —logró articular todavía confundido Makoto.

—Deja que te explique, Makoto —habló Haru—. Vivimos juntos con Yamazaki, y como te habrás dado cuenta, es oficial de policía. Hace poco más de dos meses recibió una herida de bala en su hombro, lo que lo llevó a múltiples cirugías y a estar hospitalizado todo este tiempo en una clínica de primer nivel en otra ciudad. Ya que todo el tratamiento era excesivamente costoso, decidimos que mientras que él estuviera fuera arrendaríamos el departamento, para ahorrar gastos y pagar parte de la factura médica. —Makoto nunca había escuchado a Haruka hablar tanto. —Por eso es por lo que yo estaba viviendo en el restaurant y te dije que al cabo de un mes me iría.

—Ayer me dieron el alta y recién hoy me reincorporé a la fuerza policial. —Habló Sousuke. —Te agradezco con todo corazón lo que hiciste por mi novio, estoy en deuda contigo.

Tachibana seguía sin decir una palabra al respecto. Vio como Haru tomaba su mochila del suelo a su lado, como atravesaba la puerta de salida y con una última mirada de esos ojos de infinitos azules, le decía:

—Adiós, Makoto.


End file.
